Problem: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{z + 2}{4z + 6} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4z + 6$ $ -(z + 2) = \dfrac{4z + 6}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(z + 2) = 4z + 6 $ $-5z - 10 = 4z + 6$ $-10 = 9z + 6$ $-16 = 9z$ $9z = -16$ $z = -\dfrac{16}{9}$